


let it out (so she can breathe)

by stupidwolves



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nails scratching with a light pressure into Allison’s thigh, Erica slid her hand up until she reached the girl’s hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it out (so she can breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been posted on my tumblr for a while, but i decided to bring it here too

With nails scratching with a light pressure into Allison’s thigh, Erica slid her hand up until she reached the girl’s hips. She grinned when a small, surprised gasp came from the brunette as she sank her claws on the spot.

 

The blonde enjoyed every reaction that she could take from Allison – from little gasps to loud moans, her squirming body and the lust in her eyes. Hands were exploring every inch of skin, tongues battling for control and whimpers coming out every now and then. Allison was fierce, sliding up her hands everywhere, not once stopping the friction between them.

 

(Allison’s breasts were soft, softer than Erica expected, and her lips were addictive – better than anything that she ever dreamed of, even if she’d never say it out loud.)

 

After all the rush, bruises, kisses, touches, Erica will get up, get dressed and whisper in Allison’s ear “Told you it would be hot.”

 

Then she’ll leave.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes! english is not my first language :D


End file.
